


Endgame

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben loves Rey, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: After 6 years Ben finally has a chance to prove to best friend Rey how much he loves her.  To Ben, Rey is Endgame, but does Rey feel the same?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this story in my head. it has taken me 3 our to write so i hope it doesn't SEEM like it! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think in comments and Kudos!

The sun was coming through the window and blinking into Rey’s closed eyes. It was too early, and she was warm and cozy under her blankets. No, that wasn’t right, the window in her bedroom got afternoon light so it was never this bright in her bedroom this early in the morning. Rey stretched out about to roll over and put herself back to sleep she came up against something hard, warm and most decidedly male. 

Rey was not in her apartment, not in her bed, she was in Ben’s apartment, in Ben’s bed. Rey was in Ben’s California king bed, the dark charcoal grey Egyptian cotton sheets, silky and warm from their body heat lulling her into a sense of comfort. Rey had slept over before, but she was always in the guest room. Then, like a ton of bricks hitting her chest, the events of last night all came rushing back to her.

_Poe had called her up wanting to have dinner. Poe, Rey’s ex-boyfriend, the man she had thought perhaps she could see a future with, if he hadn’t broken up with her in the most horrible way a year ago._

A year ago, yesterday, in fact. 

Rey looked at the large, lean, softly muscled back lying next to her in bed. She knew she should get up, gather her clothes and leave before things got even more awkward. He could wake up at any moment and they would have to talk. Talk about everything that not only happened last night but, if she were honest to herself, this had been a slow burn that she hadn’t been ready to accept. 

_The dinner with Poe hadn’t been terrible, if anything it had been very nice. He took her to her favorite place at the Grove that served the best miso and vegetable Raman in LA. Poe then took her for a walk around LACMA, but it didn’t feel right. Being with Poe after all this time, in this way, didn’t feel right._

_Poe took her to walk through the light post sculpture with her hand in Poe’s, she still wasn’t sure how it had gotten there, as he told her how stupid he had been to give her up. He told her that he was scared of how he felt about her that it had all happened so fast. Poe continued lamenting how this past year without her had been one of the hardest of his life._

_Rey listened as he recounted how when he went home for Christmas his mother told him how stupid he was to let her slip through his fingers. Mrs. Dameron was always very nice to her, but Rey had a hard time believing that his mother was that heartbroken about her not being there. Especially considering the last time she was at a Dameron family gathering all she could eat was the elote because everything else had been made with some kind of meat product._

It had taken a while, but Rey had gotten over the pain, hurt, self-doubt that came with this kind of breakup. 

_But as Rey sat there, she couldn’t help but think about how he wasn’t really asking her how she felt about possibly getting back together. How she felt about finding a place for him in her life after she had worked so hard to move past the fact that he had broken up with her the day before her birthday._

_As beautiful as his words were, Rey knew without a doubt she couldn’t go backwards. To get back into a relationship with a man who had already broken your heart, the fear of every day that he would leave again, put Rey’s feminist sensibilities on edge. It’s one thing the live a life where you “don’t need no man!” and then to be with a man who you knew you can’t trust is not the love she deserved._

Rey was brought back to the present when Ben moves slowly in the bed, sighing heavily but still not moving. Rey smiled and figured it was safe to get up. Ben had slept over at her place enough on the couch to know he could sleep through the UCLA marching band coming through. Rey laughed at that thought as she left the bed. After using the bathroom, she grabbed his shirt, but couldn’t find her underwear. Thankfully the shirt went to mid-thigh, then walked out to the kitchen. A girl deserved coffee on her 30th birthday, didn’t she?

***

Ben had been awake almost as long as Rey had. He felt her stir, making the large bed move slightly and the sheets go lax when she got out of bed. Ben laid there, unmoving as she used his restroom, and then almost groaned in masculine pleasure when he watched her walk out of the bedroom in one of his shirts. 

Rey was here. She wasn’t running away after the night they shared. Maybe he didn’t fuck it up, which was his greatest fear when she fell asleep next to him after the best sex of his entire life. 

**_Rey: Hey, do you think you can come get me? I’m at LACMA._ **

****

**_Ben: He left you? I’ll fucking kill him!_ **

****

**_Rey: No! He didn’t leave me. I told him I didn’t want to get back together. He offered to take me home, but I wanted to be alone._ **

****

**_Rey: You know what, forget it, I’ll call a Lyft. Enjoy your night._ **

****

_Rey’s texts could not have come at a better time. Ben knew she was going out with Poe, the fucker who broke her heart a year ago, and Ben just couldn’t stay at home. And like a moron he went to the bar that his sometimes hook up, Jennifer, worked at. He was two whiskies in and just about to tell Jenn when she off work his door would be open. This was stupid for a number of reasons, most notably, the fact that Jenn wanted a relationship with him. Ben couldn’t do that. He didn’t care for the woman more than physical, and what’s more problematic she didn’t get along with Rey._

_“I get off at 9.” Jenn had said just as the texts came in._

**_Ben: Stay there, I’m coming to get you._ **

****

_Ben took out his wallet and paid. He knew the bill would have been $25 max, but Ben knew he was about to be the biggest dick that ever lived so he put $40 on the bar and gathered his things._

_“Let me guess, Rey needs you.” Jenn took the cash off the bar and put the two bills in her pocket._

_“Jenn, I’m sorry.”_

_“Sure you are.” He heard her say as he ran out the door to his car. Two whiskies weren’t the best, but his adrenaline was pumping he felt he would be fine. The drive from West Hollywood to La Brea wasn’t too far and this time of night the traffic wouldn’t been too hard._

Ben rolled over in the bed when thinking about the sight that greeted him after he parked and walked over to the benches around the Street Light sculpture outside the museum. Rey had always been beautiful. There was something about her seemingly innocent face, that if you didn’t know her, the way Ben did, you would think she was this sweet, naïve little thing who needed to be taken care of.

Ben smirked at that thought as he sat up in bed. He knew she should get up, use the bathroom, shower. But the idea of washing off the scent of her from his body was too much to think about right then. Instead he laid back down, pulling the pillow she had slept on to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

_Ben was about to call out to her when she saw him walking up. The look on he face when she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, all Ben could do was just breathed her in._

_“Want to go home, or go out?” He asked into her hair._

_“I want to stay here for a little bit, if you don’t mind.”_

_Mind? MIND? Was she fucking kidding?_

_“We can stay as long as you want.” He said, resting his chin on her head letting her take the lead._

_Ben house was small, in LA hills standards, so when he heard her start his espresso machine he knew he had at least another 10 mins to play with pretending to still be asleep._

Ben got out of bed, reached for his boxers and, after pulling them on, went to the restroom to clean himself up. As he walked past the bed, he could remember being there just hours earlier; him between Rey’s legs and her gripping his hair rough in pleasure as her first orgasm took her. Ben shook his head as he went to the restroom or else, he would have a problem when he finally did leave the bedroom. 

_The drive to his place was quick, the car silent as he allowed Rey to take her time to talk about the night._

_“He wanted to get back with me.” Ben’s hands gripped the wheel so tight he worried it would crack._

_“That he made a mistake when he broke up with me. He was scared of how he felt, whatever that means. If you care for someone, if you love them it doesn’t matter how fat or slow you get there. And you sure as fuck don’t break up with them the day before their birthday.”_

_Ben had been so angry at Poe for not only breaking Rey’s heart but to do it on the day before her birthday, a day she had always had such a hard time dealing with in her past. Ben took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the road._   
  


_“And? What did you say?”_

_“I told him that I was flattered but I can’t be with someone I can’t trust not to leave again when things get hard. And if he knew anything about me, he would have realized that.”_

_Driving into the hills at night was never fun, he really needed to move to another area in town, this was crazy. Ben pulled into his driveway and turned off the car._

_“I can still take you to your place.” He said after getting out of the car and looking at her from across the hood._

_“Rose is there with her boyfriend, I don’t think I can handle that. But if you don’t want me…”_

_“Never think I don’t want you. Here. You are always welcome.” Smooth, Solo, real smooth._

Ben did want her. He wanted everything about her. The strange quirks. The laughing at inappropriate things. The crying at Disney movies. He had wanted her ever since they had met 6 years ago when she was working at the mechanic’s shop when his car had to be towed because of a flat tire. No woman should have the right to look that good in a pair of dark blue coveralls. 

But now, after he had heard what she sounds like and felt how she griped him in the most intimate of ways. How she breaks apart at his touch. The taste of her sensitive skin right behind her ear, live vanilla and honeysuckle; there was no way he was ever letting this woman go. 

Padding down the hallway towards the kitchen where he knew she was, Ben passed by the couch.

_They sat on the couch facing each other when, on a ridiculous whim he finally gathered the courage up enough to take her face small face in his much larger hands and kiss her. Panicking when she pulled away to look into his eyes for clarification; only to move into his lap and kiss the ever-loving hell out of him._

_Ben’s arms had wrapped around her waist to hold her to him, as her hands went into his hair, digging and pulling at the strands trying to get even closer. And when Rey started pulling at the shirt Ben was wearing was when Ben knew, tonight he was going to have his deepest secret wish come true._

_Once her dress was unzipped and, on the floor, Ben used all the strength physical and emotional, to left them up and walk them to his bedroom. Ben laid her on the bed, pulling the tights and panties off in one motion, kissing her inner thigh as he did so._

_No words were spoken, but a thousand conversations were passed through long looks and nods of their heads. He brought Rey to climax with his mouth Ben’s jeans and boxers were off and a second later Ben was reaching for a condom in his side table. Rey took the silver packet, ripping it open with her teeth and rolling it on as Ben unhooked and tossed her bra, the last bit of clothing on either of them._

_Ben took a moment to revel in the moment as his cock was positioned at her entrance and her beautiful breasts were on full display. Before he began pushing inside of her, Ben leaned down and kissed her small mounds in reverent appreciation for the privilege._

“Ben?”

***

“You look good in my shirt.”

Rey was caught off guard by his massive figure in the living room to begin with, but then he said the sexiest thing he possibly could, and she lost it. Rey had always been known to laugh at the most inappropriate things and at the worst of times. This would probably be the worst time to start laughing. 

What if he thought she was laughing at him? What if he thought his thoughts and feelings were laughable and not important to her? These thoughts just making her laugh even harder.

But then Rey remembered Ben wasn’t like other men. He KNEW her. This fact was then solidified when he started laughing as well, walking towards her with purpose. 

“Come here…” he said reaching out for her. When they met in the middle, he quitted her nervous laughter with a soul searing kiss. The kind of kiss that stole all thought and reason. Rey couldn’t help but kiss him back with as much passion as he was giving to her. 

“I made you coffee.” She said when they finally separated, both out of breath. Rey walked into the kitchen and handed him a cup with a smile. “I hope it’s still hot.” She didn’t want this moment to be awkward, but Rey thought by NOT wanting it awkward, wasn’t it then MAKING it awkward?

Ben took a sip and smiled. “It’s perfect.” He turned and leaned his bare back on the white tiled countertops, the kind that only make sense in LA bungalows like Ben’s. 

“Should we talk?” Rey asked, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, something she did when she was nervous. “About last night?”

Ben took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. 

“Ok, I’ll start. Umm, well, last night was great. It was not what I had expected and please know I didn’t come over here to do that. I don’t know what happened, maybe I was just really raw from Poe and I had had a bit of sake at dinner and sometimes you look at me like…”

“Like what?” Ben stood up to his full height.

Rey’s breath caught at his stark change in tone.

“Like you are fighting with yourself about something, but I never know what that something is, so I never know exactly what’s going through your head and…”

In one swift move, Ben was in front of Rey, one hand on her hip the other behind her neck as he placed one of those mind-numbing kisses on her. Rey didn’t know how long it lasted; it could be next Easter for all she knew when he finally pulled away. 

“That is what I think about. Kissing you. I have wanted to kiss you every day since the day we met.” 

“Oh wow, that’s sweet.”

Ben didn’t move from her, the hand on Rey’s hip moving around to hold her to him tighter, the other one moving to lightly stroke her lips and jawline. 

“Rey, I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. I haven’t said anything because at first, we were friends, then you were with Poe. You were so devastated by the breakup that I didn’t want to mess with your head anymore.” Rey didn’t breathe. “The risk of losing you was more terrifying than never getting to kiss you, hold you, make love to you, fuck you senseless.” Ben smiled. “So, I stayed silent. But last night when you said that you couldn’t be with someone you couldn’t trust not to leave you, I knew right then, I had to show you, prove to you.”

Rey stayed still as he spoke to her. 

“Prove to me what?

“Prove to you that, for me, Rey Johnson, you are my endgame. 

Rey didn’t know when she started crying. But the feeling of him kissing her tears away, the tenderness he was showing her as he put his heart on the line just made Rey cry even harder.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry if I upset you, I just needed to get those words out. They’ve been building for 6 years and I just couldn’t….

“Shut up. Just shut up.” She took a deep breath and looked into the most beautiful whiskey colored eyes she had ever seen. “You’re the reason that I couldn’t ever be with Poe, or anyone else for that matter. I put every man I meet against you and they always come out wanting. You, you are everything to me and I only just realized, and I feel so stupid because we could have been having happy sexy times this whole time!”

The sound of Ben’s laugh was a balm to her frazzled nerve endings. 

“I love you, Rey. You are my soul.” He whispered into her ear as they held each other in his kitchen.

“I love you, Ben. You are my endgame too.”

"Happy birthday, my love." Ben whispered into Rey's ear. This year was going to be the best year EVER! 


End file.
